Photogenic Love
by Spots On
Summary: They were models for rivaling fashion companies. She was the shining star of the Cheng fashion business, he was the crown jewel of the Agreste line. They weren't supposed to fall in love. And yet, they did, revealing secrets that should be kept hidden, and bringing back old wounds.
1. Chapter 1

She was 4 years old, with a purple princess gown and a crystal tiara. Glitter coated her cheeks, sparkling like the North Star, reflecting the promise Sabine saw in her little girl. The cameras flashed bright around the little girl, pinpricks of light that would confuse anyone unused to it. The girl just smiled shyly, ducking her head and peeking out from her eyelashes, remembering what her mother taught her. Even if the lights hurt, she must always accept it gracefully.

He was 5 years old, stuffed into a suit and tie. The green of his vest brought out his eyes, brought out the promise Gabriel saw in his little boy. The cameras flashed bright around the little boy, sharp and painful to those beautiful eyes. The boy smiled boisterously, the picture of ease and comfort, remembering what his father told him. Even if the clothes are uncomfortable, he must always act comfortable in them.

She was 7 years old, having a tea party with her 'friends.' Everyone ignored the fact that the other girls hated her, that they were jealous and petty, even at their young age. She still smiled, sitting and posing in her pink fluffy dress and the same tiara that she wore three years ago. There was no glitter on her cheeks. Instead, thick blush and concealer masked the freckles that ran across her cheeks, Sabine's efforts hide the imperfections and blemishes she found on her daughter. The cameras flashed, dazzling some of the girls into crying. They were sent home. She wondered what would happen if she sobbed and put up a fuss, but knew better than to try. The lessons Sabine had taught her remained impressed upon her memory. Accept the lights gracefully, smile, unless directed not to.

He was 8 years old, dressed in a soccer team uniform, for a team that he was not on. Grass stains were smeared across the uniform and his face, strategically position to hide any marks and scars on his face that Gabriel found. He posed with other models his age, pretending to run across a field, pretending to pass the ball and to score a goal. Pretending that they won and forcing a smile to his face. His cheeks hurt from all the smiling, and he wondered what would happen if he dropped the act, if he put up a fuss. He knew better than to try. The lessons Gabriel taught him remained impressed upon his memory. He must always act comfortable, always act happy, unless directed not to.

She was 10 years old. Too old to be dressed in princess gowns and too young to wear elegant dresses. Sabine dressed her in everyday clothes, still designer, still extravagantly priced, but positioned for everyday, not just special occasions. Sabine lightened up on the makeup, allowing freckles, but not any pimples that were bound to show up soon. Marinette pretended to play a board game, pretended to be friends with the same girls she had fake tea parties with. The cameras flashed, and they all smiled, the ones who used to cry were gone. She smiled her signature soft smile, the lessons her mother taught her branded to her mind. Smile, but remember: smile too brightly and it looks fake. Find moderation.

He was 11 years old. He continued to wear sports uniforms and suits, but now he also wore everyday clothes. It was a move Gabriel took from the Cheng designs, although he was too proud to admit that, and Adrien was too scared to suggest it. He wore everyday clothes, still designer and still expensive, and the shoots were more indoors. He posed with friends and with girls, and he posed doing things he never would have a chance to really do. He still smiled and acted like an expert, the lessons his father taught him branded to his mind. Always act happy, always act confident, unless directed otherwise.

She was 14, and back to the age of dresses and glitter. She wore a midnight blue dress unlike any she had worn before. It lacked the poof and fluff of her childhood, accentuating her slim figure, collecting in tucks and knots at her waist, falling like water to brush the ground. Glitter was back, but instead of being carelessly smeared across her face, it was a light sheen to her skin, in jewels upon her eyelashes. Her hair, in a French braid across her head, had diamonds and jewels woven into it, catching and reflecting the light in a rainbow of colors. Reviews and critics went crazy over the magazine, oohing and aahhing at the shining star of the Cheng fashion line. She smiled from beneath the glittering lashes that magnified the flashes, holding the hands of strange boys with smooth words and good looks. She posed in their arms, forcing herself to blush and laugh charmingly, acting as if she was in love. Remember: Accept everything gracefully.

He was 14, dressed in suits and ties and tuxedos. He wore deep emerald greens and spring leaf greens and everything in between. He wore grey suits and black suits and the occasional navy blue suit, but there was always green or gold in the outfit to show off his eyes. He forced a loving smile on his face as he held a strange girl's hand. He posed and faked a laugh and blush as he held the girl in his arms, acting as if he was in love. Remember: Act happy and confident.

They were sixteen and there were no pictures of them in magazines. Rumors floated around of them eloping, of them having a relationship, forbidden of course, and their parents found out. Others said they died for love. Gabriel and Sabine hurriedly squashed the rumors, the first thing in almost 3 decades that they agreed on. The act only sparked more rumors.

* * *

AN: Before we go on, I wanted to give a fair warning: this story has the potential to be confusing.

I'm going to try to make it as clear as I can in the story, and for things that might need a bit more clarification, I'll explain it after the chapter is done. So if you are confused in the middle of the chapter, chances are at the end I will have added some notes to help you. If I still fail at sending my points across, you can just ask, and I'd be more than happy to explain.

I'm more of a one-shot writer, I just wanted to stretch my comfort zone a little. I would like to hear your opinions on how I am doing, so I can work to improve it!

Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!

~Spots


	2. Chapter 2

At age 7, Sabine Cheng knew what she wanted to be. She would be a fashion designer, her designs famous in the fashion world. She would be married, of course, and have an adorable little girl, with a family name, who would model in her clothes. At age 7, Sabine Cheng had a plan.

At age 7, Gabriel Agreste knew what he wanted to be. He would be a fashion designer, his designs famous in the fashion world. He would be married, of course, and have a handsome little boy, with an exotic name, who would model in his clothes. At age 7, Gabriel Agreste had a plan.

At age 10, Sabine Cheng knew what she wanted to be. She would be a fashion designer, better than that annoying boy in her class, Gabriel Agreste. She would be married, of course, to a handsome man, and they would have an adorable little girl, with a family name. Their daughter would be prettier, better, more famous than any child Gabriel Agreste could produce. At age 10, Sabine Cheng had a plan.

At age 10, Gabriel Agreste knew what he wanted to be. He would be a fashion designer, rich and wealthy and famous, so different from his life now. He would be married, of course, to a beautiful, rich wife, and they would have a handsome boy, better than Sabine Cheng's, who would never be in want. Their son would be happy, have everything he ever wanted, and would never need to have a job. At age 10, Gabriel Agreste had a plan.

At age 14, Sabine Cheng knew what she wanted to be. She would be a fashion designer, married, of course, to a certain Gabriel Agreste. They would have twins, one girl, one boy, and they would never be in want. They would be a happy family for Sabine, and a rich family for Gabriel, and a famous fashion family for both of them. At age 14, Sabine Cheng had a plan.

At age 14, Gabriel Agreste knew what he wanted to be. He would be a famous designer, married to a beautiful Sabine Cheng. They would have twins, a girl and a boy, and they would never have to work. They would be a happy family, for Sabine; a rich family, for Gabriel; and a famous fashion family, for both of them. At age 14, Gabriel Agreste knew what he wanted to be.

At age 18, Sabine Cheng was so close to achieving her goals. She was being noticed by top fashion designers, in a serious, committed relationship with Gabriel Agreste, and so happy. In a year or two, she would be engaged to the handsome designer. In a few years, she would be a famous designer. It was just a matter of time before they had twins that would never have to work. At age 18, Sabine Cheng's plan was about to be completed.

At age 18, Gabriel Agreste was so close to achieving his goals. He was being noticed by top fashion designers, in a serious, committed relationship with Sabine Cheng, and no longer poor. In a year or two, he would be engaged to the beautiful designer. In a few years, he would be a famous designer. It was just a matter of time before they had twins that would never have to work. At age 18, Gabriel Agreste's plan was about to be completed.

At age 25, Sabine Cheng's plan was completed, just not how she imagined it would. She was the owner of a small fashion line, whose works were popular with the upper and middle classes. She was married to a handsome man, but not the handsome designer she always thought it would be. She was the soon-to-be mother of a baby girl, who would be the star model in her fashion design. And she was back to her plan of being better than Gabriel Agreste.

At age 25, Gabriel Agreste's plan was completed, just not in the way he had imagined it would. He was the owner of a small fashion line, whose works were being passed around the fashion world. He was married to a beautiful woman, just not the beautiful designer he had fantasized it being. He was the proud father of a baby boy, whose blonde locks and green eyes would be perfect for modeling. And he was back to his plan of being better than Sabine Cheng.

* * *

 **I'm sorry about this chapter. It's super repetitive, and doesn't really have a voice. I still am satisfied enough to post it, since it sets up the backbone for the story. I probably will have the next chapter out tomorrow, if not today. If this chapter bored you, you will probably will like next chapter a lot better. Please let me know what you think so far! (I hope I haven't let you down Ladybugxchatnoir, Sophia, and dayanayaacob!)**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	3. Chapter 3

It's his little sister's funeral. She's beautiful, a white rose among the black leaves of mourners. Her white dress matches her white skin matches her white hair which contrasts with the black of the coffin and the rich red of the rose. She is not a girl anymore. She is a sketch of a girl gone before her time, the vivid colors around her only emphasizes the fact.

Gabriel hates it. He hates the way she looks lifeless and dead, and then remembers that she not just looks it, she is lifeless and dead. And he wants to sob and drop his umbrella, so he can disguise the tears for the raindrops that hit his umbrella and drips onto the wet cement. He can feel his shoulders shake and can hear the pastor speak and can see the dirt that would cover his sister turn to mud. And it's all too clear to him that his sister is dead and he can't breathe and all he can think is how?

It's stupid. He knows why and how. For the past 6 months, his mind processed the facts. His sister had cancer. His sister was dying. His sister was dead. He knew this before- why had it not affected him?

He breathes heavily through his nose, trying to steady his breathing, to slow his heart and stop the tears. And he smells the scent of dirt after rain, and he can see fiery red hair and hear the whooshing of a machine and the laugh of a mad man, and he can feel blankets and taste popcorn on his mouth, and he can hear his sister's laugh and all he can think is: petrichor.

He feels his knees hit the ground, can feel the cold tendrils of mud and water and grass seep through his pants. He can see people staring, he can hear the pastor stop, and he can feel his mother's hand on his shoulder, drawing him up, and the tight embrace of his mother's arms. Through his tears, he can hear the pastor continue, and he can watch as the coffin is closed and as his little sister is lowered to the ground and the dirt that would cover his sister is plopped down, turning to mud. And all he can think is: petrichor.

* * *

It's his mother's funeral. She's beautiful, even in death. Even with her green eyes closed, she is color and breathtaking hues. Her black dress billows around her in an organized manner, her peacock bracelet glittering with the hues of her eyes. The smile on her lips, the way her honey blonde hair is styled- everything makes her seem like she is sleeping, the monochrome colors around her only emphasize the fact.

Adrien hates it. He hates the way it makes him expect her to open those captivating green eyes that match her bracelet, for the smile to spread wider across her face, for her to get up and hug him and promise him that she's alright, that she will always be there for him. Hot tears build up in his eyes, he wants more than anything to sob and scream and curse the world, to throw down his umbrella and let himself get soaked, to let the cold awaken him to the facts and the real world. And it's all too clear to him that his mother is no longer there to protect him if his father is mad, that the bruises could come back and that making a scene would be the worst possible move. He holds back his tears and stills his shoulders and inside he is a tornado of emotions and questions and regrets and all he can think is how?

It's stupid. He knows why and how. For the past 6 months, his mind processed the facts. His mother had cancer. His mother was dying. His mother was dead. He knew this before, why had it not affected him?

He breathes heavily through his nose, steadying his breathing, slowing his heart rate and preventing the tears from spilling. And the rain and the bracelet shimmer, and he can see the green grass of a park, and he can hear the laughter of a happy mom and the splashing of a nearby fountain, and he can feel the sensation of air hitting his face, the warmth of sun and the joy of running and being a child, and he can taste the homemade sandwiches, he can hear his mother's laugh, and all he can think is don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

He feels his knees tremble, begging to hit the wet ground, wanted to soil the crisp black pants that he hates. He can imagine people staring, can see the cameras flashing as the media gobbles it up, he can feel his father's knuckles on his cheeks, taste the blood filling his mouth and the pressure of his makeup team trying to hide the bruise with makeup and foundation. All he wants to do is cry, but he hides them, pushing them back. He watches as the coffin is closed, as his mother is lowered to the ground, the gleam of her bracelet gone forever and all he can think is don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

* * *

 **I decided to cut this chapter a bit short. I was going to introduce Sabine to Gabriel and Marinette to Adrien, but I want this chapter to focus more on the differences between Gabriel and Adrien. Here they are, in similar stages in their lives, losing a loved one to cancer. Gabriel breaks down crying, but Adrien forces himself to stay composed. There are other factors involved, of course, but I just felt like this is a good ending, so idk.**

 **But yeah, next chapter is where Marinette and Adrien meet. I hope it meets your expectations, Sophia! Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

 **Q-A the Authoress, I may have already killed Adrien's mom and Gabriel's sister (sorry) BUT this won't be the last time you see them. It's not going to progress chronologically for Sabine and Gabriel, it's following Marinette and Adrien's storyline. So, until there is a death on the Adrinette side of the time line, then there is a chance you will see the character again.**

 **star-eye, I'm glad you liked last chapter! I think this is the last 'developing' chapter for now, next chapter we should have some movement!**

 **dayanayaacob: thank you for your advice! It really helped me write this chapter and next chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	4. Chapter 4

She had never seen him cry before. She had never seen him express human emotion before, so it was shocking for her to see him collapsed on the ground, sobbing his eyes out. It was shocking for everyone, she was inclined to believe. She had never seen him cry before, so she knew that this was major.

After the funeral, she waited in line to pay her respect, watching Gabriel, watching her classmate, sob into the shoulder of his mother. She noticed the stiffness in his mother's body as she mechanically holds him, notices the way that his father avoids looking at the two. Her eyes narrow and a plan forms in her head, and by the time she has passed them, her idea has wings. It just depends on whether or not the pieces leading up to it work out.

* * *

It's after the funeral, and everyone has gone home, but Gabriel still stands over his sister's grave, and he's sobbing, shuddering, screaming his heart out. Rain spills into his eyes, his ears, his nose, his mouth, smothering him and trailing cool streaks down his warm face. His tears clear the rain from his eyes and his sobs prevent it from reaching his lungs and he stands over his sister's grave smelling petrichor.

* * *

And then she's there, with a warm cookie scent filling his nostrils and replacing the smell of dirt after rain, and he is assaulted by new memories and when she places her hand on his shoulder he collapses.

He doesn't remember what happened next, only remembers a warm towel and warm new clothes. He remembers warm cookies being thrusted into his hands and once he takes a bite, he is suddenly alert.

And he sees Sabine, with her impassive grey eyes, and he realizes she must have changed him or helped him change and his cheeks are red because he's not wearing any wet clothes, but if he opens his mouth sobs will come out and he can't sob in front of her. They just sit there, on a table under a pavilion in a graveyard as it rains. She offers him another cookie, and he accepts it and scarfs it down, suddenly famished.

Finally they stand, and he opens his mouth to say thank you and his face crumples and he is about to crumple and Sabine is there, hugging him tight, and his arms wrap around her body involuntarily.

* * *

He hadn't want to hug her. Hadn't want to show weakness, especially to his rival. But she looks at him with soft gray eyes, and pulls him in for a hug, and all his resistance that bubbles to his mind fades when she doesn't say anything, when she just holds him close.

He hesitantly wraps his arms around her, bending down to reach her, and he's basically kneeling on the ground and it is so familiar he can't breathe.

She smells of cookies and of cinnamon when he hugs her. His mind is cast to his sister, smiling and laughing and burning chocolate and making a mess, his throat closes but he doesn't want to let go.

She's so much smaller than him, he has to stoop low for her to hug him. He remembers kneeling to hug his sister, of reaching down to ruffle her hair and this is all to familiar and he wants to get up and stagger away but she is warm and comforting and he can't leave.

Instead, he breathes in the scent of cookies and breathes out tears and sobs and shudders.

They don't speak, they just stand there, the rain falling onto the pavilion roof, falling onto graves and dirt, and Gabriel can only think petrichor, but there are so many feelings that complicate it. He opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out, only a sob that shudders through his body.

He hates this, relying so heavily on a classmate, on _Sabine Cheng_ \- his rival. He hates the way she's holding him in a tight grip, and he hates the way he needs it.

"Shhh, shhh." Sabine comforts him, rubbing circles across his back, supporting most of his weight. "Let it all out, it's okay. I'm the only one here."

He hated how she was right, how she knew that he would remain, how she knew what to bring, and where to bring it. How did she know him so well, when he could barely remember what color her eyes were. (Although now he knew, they were a nurturing and comforting grey)

He doesn't remember much of Sabine before this, except she was smart and a designer and that he was better. He forgot about the fact that she was the daughter of a baker, that she was the one who hugged Marlene when she got scared.

He quiets after a while, and in a tear filled, nasally voice, he manages: "I'm Gabriel."

And she smiles because she knows and she replies: "I'm Sabine."

And all that's on his mind is petrichor, but there are thousands of feelings underneath his battered exterior, and maybe there is a seed of hope being planted in the dark soil of despair.

* * *

 **Tell me if you like it! I don't know how I feel about it... I think next one will be Marinette and Adrien, I just wanted to show Sabine and Gabriel meeting, so it would make more sense when they talk while Marinette and Adrien meet.**

 **Q-A the Authoress: Maybe? It kinda inspired me, so thanks! These could be your only two deaths, but there may be more... ;)**

 **Sophia: Thank you so much! I am really trying to write the Marinette and Adrien chapter, and it should be in the next two chapters. If not next chapter, then the one after it, I promise!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Sabine Cheng heard of Emily Agreste's death, a thousand memories flash through her mind. She pushes the thoughts away, clearing her throat and shuffling the papers she holds in her hands. The assistant who told her the news waits anxiously at the door, shifting their weight from foot to foot.

Sabine looks up from the papers, raising an eyebrow. She peers over her black wire glasses, "Is there anything else?" she questions, placing the papers onto her desk.

"N-no ma'am," the intern stutters out, clutching their notebook to their chest.

"Then you can go." she dismisses them with a flick of her wrist.

The door closes and Sabine Cheng lets out a sigh. She rubs between her eyebrows, massaging out the headache that has manifested itself there. _Emily is dead_ , she thinks, and this time, she cannot push away the memories.

She closes her eyes and rubs between her eyebrows, trying to dispel memories and headaches and stress and tears. She sighs, sits up straight, and shakes her head. She ignores the pain in her heart and the pain in her head, and instead of facing memories and ghosts, she pulls out her computer.

Corporal demons are better than personal demons, after all.

* * *

The day of the funeral, Sabine dresses herself in an old black dress. It has black sequins edging the black pointed flat collar, has an accordion skirt made of a shimmering black satin. It is a dress designed and handmade by Gabriel Agreste in his youth, specifically made to fit a younger Sabine Cheng. She is surprised it still fits her, surprised it doesn't make her seem like an old lady holding onto her past.

She takes a steady breath to calm her shaking knees, and she looks into her dresser's mirror, smoothing her dress and making sure that her eyeliner is perfect, that her lipstick isn't smeared, that her hair is stylishly fashioned. She nods at her reflection for the hundredth time, breathing out a shaky breath. _Emily is dead,_ she thinks, but she pushes away the memories that prod at her.

Instead, she faces the mirror, hands flitting around to fuss at her hair, to straighten her skirt, to check her makeup. She nitpicks over her appearance, and ignores the pain in her eyes. Instead, she focuses on the barely noticeable bags under her eyes, the new wrinkles that are sprouting around her eyes, and she makes a mental note to ask Lily to order an anti-aging cream.

Physical problems are easier to solve than personal problems, after all.

* * *

She walks down the great stairs of her house, back straight and eyes neutral and nothing giving away the inner emotions that plague her. She is pleased to see that Marinette is waiting for her, the black of her clothes matching the black of her hair, bringing out the vibrant blue of her eyes and contrasting with the white of her skin. She makes a mental note to dress Marinette in black more often.

Her shoes make small clicking noises as she descends, her hand makes a slight gliding noise against the banister, and Marinette turns to watch her mother descend. Tom is also there, his eyes red and flowers in his hands and Sabine's eyes narrow slightly. Memories flash through her eyes, of double dates and laughing and the red of the roses match the red of his eyes and they laugh at her, glass poking her heart. It bleeds a red that matches the flowers and his eyes.

And then she pushes the thoughts aside because _Emily is dead_ and it was not a time for jealousy. Instead, she avoids eye contact with her husband, focusing on Marinette, their daughter. She nods in approval, taking in the peter pan collar and the fluted skirt and the black bow that accentuates Marinette's slender waist. It is simple and beautiful and Marinette could be going to shoot instead of a funeral, and Sabine is glad she didn't go with the previous dress.

* * *

It's raining, and they hold umbrellas, ears straining to hear the words of the preacher, and Sabine watches Gabriel cry. She is struck by the familiarity of the situation and she can't keep the memories back and the next thing she knows is that tears are falling down her face, ruining her make up.

She can see the cameras flash, she can feel the stares of people, but she can't stop the tears from falling down her face, and she can't stand on her own, and when she feels arms around her, the first the she thinks is, _Gabriel_. But then she realizes it's Tom, and he's crying just as hard, and her heart breaks even more, and the tears fall down her face, and they are both supporting the other and the only thing she can think is _Emily is dead_.

The cameras rush to capture a picture of her tears, and she wants more than ever to scream at them to go away, but she can't muster up the energy, and she can't think of anything but the fact that _Emily is dead_ and the bursts of light in her memories mix with the camera flashing, so she can't be sure of what is real and what is not. All she can do is cling to Tom and think of Emily and think of Gabriel and remember the past.

-.-

Marinette holds the umbrella over her head, trying to ignore her sobbing parents. The cameras flash, and for once she doesn't have to force a smile to her lips, for once it is not her they are trying to capture. It is her mother, Sabine Cheng, they wish to kidnap.

The cameras flash, and Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved that they were not trying to capture her. The cameras flash, and for once they aren't trying to find out more about her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the break. The cameras flash, and for once they are centered on Sabine, not Marinette, and all Marinette has to do is stand there. She doesn't have to pose and she doesn't have to force a smile, and she is relieved and she wants to smile, the irony clear to her.

She doesn't smile. It is a funeral, smiling is inappropriate. Even in her moments of freedom, she is not free. And she chides herself for thinking that way, for acting so selfish, she pushes away the relief and joy and excitement of not having to smile, and she thinks of the beautiful woman who died.

* * *

She doesn't know the woman who died. She stands, wearing a black dress made specifically for the occasion, and she feels like an outcast, like a fraud. Her hair is drawn back by a black bow, matching the one around her waist, and it feels like a shoot and the ribbons and the dress feel like a cage surrounding her.

The cameras flash, catching her parents, captures her mother wearing a black dress faded with time, captures her father holding crumpled roses in one hand and holding his wife close with the other. The media and the press capture her parents and not for the first time, Marinette feels as if it a publicity stunt, because her parents hated the Agrestes, her mother was Gabriel's sworn rival, and Marinette grew up hearing of how the fashion line was unoriginal and bland, much like the Agrestes themselves.

Her parents hated the Agrestes, and what else could this be? She hates her parents in that moment, hates the way they are using a death to further their popularity and products, and she wants to tear the stupid bow out of her hair. She wants to let the world know of her parents' deception.

But she can't. The feeling of her mother's ruler, sharp against her wrist, stings in her memory. The sharp smack of a palm against her cheek warns her not to speak out, and she can remember wearing long sleeves and carefully placed corsages to hide the evidence, of the endless tubes of make up used to hide the bruises and the imprints. She stays silent, and bites her cheek and resents her parents for using a death to further themselves along.

* * *

 **So, yeah. This chapter is... interesting, I guess? Haha, it took me a while to write, especially the second half. I wanted it to be in Adrien's POV, but I ended up going with Marinette? Did you all enjoy the chapter? I think it is my personal favorite, and I'm 95% sure it's the longest one yet. I would make the chapters longer, but I feel like for my writing style right now, it's good to keep it short.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them and I'm glad you like the story! Please let me know if you like the chapter, and if you didn't, please let me know why!**

 **Q-A the Authoress, I'll try not to kill off too many characters... but I can't make any promises ;)**

 **Haruki-Senpai, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story! I'm trying my hardest to be original, in both my writing style and my ideas, so I'm glad you find both to be unique. (I'm aware that I used 'I'm glad' a lot, sorry!)**

 **Sophia, as usual, I hope that you've found this chapter to be enjoyable! I really love your comments, and I'm trying to get Adrien and Marinette to meet, but the story just kinda writes itself, you know? I have a general idea on what I want to happen, but if it doesn't fit, or if it seems too awkward, I normally just wing it (oops?) Which is why the story is a bit slow paced. I want to say that Adrien and Marinette will meet next chapter, everything is set up and I have an idea on how they will meet, but each time I've said that, it's failed to happen, so who knows? I just want you to know that I am trying!**

 **Guest, here it is! I hope it meets your expectation!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	6. Chapter 6

It's after the funeral. People come and go and Adrien can't keep track of faces. They sob and pull him into a hug and pinch his cheeks and try to cheer him up and he forces his model smile to his face.

At some point, his eyes glaze over and he can't breathe because if he does he'll smell perfume or a flower or something that will remind him of his mother and then he'll cry and he can't cry because the taste of blood in his mouth is too familiar and his mother is no longer there and is he crying?

To his mortification, he has tears coming to his eyes and he can't wipe them away and he can't let them fall but they sting and he has no idea what to do. He wonders what will happen if he let a tear out and he wonders if it worth the risk.

"Sabine." his father says, and something in his tone makes Adrien look over. And there is the head of the Cheng fashion line, Gabriel's sworn rival, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. And Adrien feels nothing but resentment towards the short Asian woman, standing in her faded black dress, crying and sniffling at his mother's funeral.

He feels disgust and hatred stir in his chest, and as he looks at the woman and her family, he can barely stop his lips from curling to a snarl. His mother was dead, and he couldn't cry, and this stranger, no, _this enemy,_ could sob and cry and have the cameras flash about her. This woman, who was sworn to hate Gabriel, was using his mother's _death_ to further her own popularity, and he just wants to hurt something or someone, and it's this need that he has felt before, but never to this intensity, and he stares at the family without glaring but he just wants to scream.

He makes eye contact with the daughter, who wears a black dress and a black bow and looks like she could be at a photo shoot. And he wants to glare at the girl, but he notices something in her face, in her wide blue eyes framed with long, coated lashes and thick eyeliner. Her wide blue eyes, sparkling and shining and reminding him of a pair of green eyes that meet him in mirrors and on camera.

They are carefully expressive, as is the rest of her creamy pale face, and since she holds herself in the same way he holds himself, it is easy to tell what she is thinking. She's disgusted by her parents, the way she stands, a subtle tightness in the face and distribution of weight makes this apparent. Her eyes sparkle, as do his, but as hers are light and airy, his are wet and drooped.

He wonders if he should be offended that she is happy at a funeral, but he understands, to a certain degree. She never knew his mother, she has no idea what a wonderful, kind person the woman was. All she knows is that the cameras are off of her for once in her life, and she's hiding a relieved smile. He doesn't blame her, although he resents her for it at the same time. He would be doing the same thing she is, if he was in her place.

He turns his attention back to the parents, who are a sobbing mess, and as the cameras swirl around them to catch the tears, he can see the headlines and his muscles contract. The tears are on the brink of falling, and they shoot pain through his eyes and obscure his view, but he can just hear the sobs and he can feel the jealousy and hatred build up in his stomach. He turns away, hoping this might help, but everything seems to be failing, when a soft hand grabs his and pulls him away, through the coffins and headstones and to the safety of a nearby garden.

He wonders if his father noticed and if he would get in trouble- the taste of blood is prominent in his memory- but a soft voice speaks out of the blurry space in front of him.

"It's okay, you can cry."

And all the tears he has, and all of the unleashed emotions, sweep him away, and he can't concentrate on his father or punishment or anything but his pain and hate and sorrow. He sobs and he isn't sure if he screams, but he is lost in this moment of releasing his emotions.

* * *

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he eventually sniffles to a stop, and wipes his tears away on his fancy suit and can see his surroundings.

He notices the hedges around him, realizes they are in the hedge maze that someone that was a good idea next to a cemetery, and he notices the silence of the area, the absence of assistants and secretaries and photographers and fans. Then, he notices the girl standing across for him, wearing a black dress with a black bow, a concerned face, and wide blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

-.-

It's sometime after the funeral, and her parents are with Gabriel. The three of them are talking and sobbing and Marinette hides her disgust behind her usual mask.

She glances at the son for a moment, and is shocked to see him looking at her. They make eye contact for a moment, and she is shocked by the way his green eyes seem to match her blue ones. He glances away, his jaw twitching almost imperceptibly, and Marinette notices the way his eyes shine with tears. She knows her own shine with lightness, and she feels tendrils of guilt wrap around her heart, and she wants to push them away.

Instead, she focuses on how she and the boy seem to be so similar, analyzes the way he stands and the way he holds his face. He's holding in his tears back, that much is evident to all who look at him. She wonders why, but if his life and training is anything like hers, she understands. He stares at her for a second, scanning with those shining green eyes and she sees him look at her parents and tense and watches him bite the inside of his lips and she knows that she needs to get him out of there.

She approaches the adults, forcing herself to ignore her mother's voice and the sting of rulers against the back of hands. She thinks of the pain the boy might experience, and carefully taps her mother's shoulder.

The sobbing Sabine looks her way, grey eyes clouded with grief that Marinette knows is real. She doesn't know what to think, or to feel, of this, and so instead, she manages to open her mouth to say something when her mother interrupts her.

"You should take Adrien to see the gardens."

It takes Marinette a moment to realize that the boy's name is Adrien, and another moment to realize what her mother is telling her. She doesn't want to read deeply into the words, and just focuses on the fact that her mother is telling her to allow Adrien to cry in privacy, to save the Agreste family reputation. She doesn't understand why, but nods, grateful that she does not have to ask.

She walks hesitantly to the boy, who is standing there holding everything back but about to burst, and she gently guides him to the hedge maze that someone thought was a good idea to put next to a cemetery.

The rain has stopped, but there is still mud, and Marinette briefly grimaces at the brown substance that covers her black velvet heels. She takes Adrien to the maze, and as the boy sputters and tries to form words around the smothered sobs, she silences him and says.

"It's okay, you can cry."

And he does, and she looks in fascination, because she has never seen such raw, pure emotion before, and as terrifying it is, it's also a little fascinating. He sobs and fall onto his knees, his pants getting soiled by mud and water and who knows what else, and she just stands there, watching this demonstration of human emotion.

He finally stops crying, and wipes his eyes with his jacket sleeve tears and snot mixing on the designer coat. He looks around blearily, eyes skipping around the scenery before settling on her, and she says:

"Are you okay? I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

 **I'm back!  
Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. It's been about a month or so since I have written, and I'm a bit rusty, so I am sorry if it is not up to par! This is the much awaited meeting of Adrien and Marinette, in a sense, and I hope you enjoyed it. I had a relatively fun time writing it and getting back into the groove.**

 **Please review, because I really enjoy reading your comments, they make my day! Tell me if there is anything you like or don't like, and I will take all the constructive criticism I can get. So, don't hesitate to ask me questions about the story, or to say there is a contradiction or something in my writing, because that is the only way I can get better!**

 **Lushka: I am sorry for ruining your life! I have changed the category, and I am sorry! I originally meant this to be light hearted and fun, but it just didn't end up that way... sigh... I'm sorry again!**

 **Raptorjewel: Here is the next 'official' chapter, as the other one was just a notice that I would not be on as much, so I hope it is worth the wait!**

 **Kitty021: Adrien and Marinette meet here :) I know it was probably a slow beginning, but things should be picking up the pace now! They will be interacting a lot more later on in the book, but right now they are still under their parents control and their parents still do not like each other, so this part will focus more on the parents. Regardless, I think you might find the parents' backstory interesting, if a bit confusing.**

 **mayuralover: I'm glad you noticed the double dates! I actually hinted a lot of stuff in that chapter, just to show you a bit about the parents, and you have a sharp eye for noticing :) yes, the double dates do have a meaning, but the dates might not be what you expect... ;) I did take care of myself during the break, and I appreciate your concern!**

 **Q~A the Authoress: I hope that this made you feel a little bit better. This is kinda just a chapter for me to get back into the game, but at the same time, some stuff actually happened? But I feel like this is kinda a little bit positive, since Adrien and Marinette met and after this, Adrien becomes more hopeful and positive, so that can be something to look forward to :)**

 **Sophia: Here is your next chapter! I love your comments, they always make my day, and I am so happy you like my story!**

 **KittyWithAKnife: Life often gets in the way of online stuff... I hope your exams are going well!**

 **TheFirstHashbrown: Ooh, you're in band too? What instrument do you play? I'm a flute :)**

 **star-eye: Thank you for your concern! I took as best care of myself as possible, and everything is sorted out, so I'm back! Officers are student leaders in band, and while I did not get a position this year, I'm just going to work harder and get the spot next year. I hope that this story was worth the wait!**

 **And to the guest who commented on my repetition: Thank you! I'm making a conscious effort to cut down on the repetition, and I appreciate the constructive criticism! If there is anything else you've noticed, please do not hesitate to point it out to me! And I'm glad you enjoy the story! It's taken a lot of creativity and patience, as this is an original idea that is kind of based off of different theories, but not really!**

 **Please review, because I respond to all of them, and I appreciate the feedback!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	7. Chapter 7

_This is from Gabriel and Sabine's youth_

* * *

It's the night after the funeral, and Gabriel is grateful that today is his turn to patrol the city with Mifeng, his bee-based partner. It's nighttime, and he pins his butterfly brooch to his striped pajamas and gently shakes Nooroo awake. "Transforme-moi," he whispers, careful not to wake his slumbering parents, and is engulfed in a bright purple light. Moments later, Papillion emerges from Gabriel Agreste's bedroom window, climbing onto the rooftop, careful not to allow his cape to snag onto any protruding bricks or window corners.

Papillion gazes around the rooftops, feeling more relaxed and energized than he has for days, since his sister died. The moon glares harshly onto the rooftops, basking everything in a blindingly bright light that turns everything black and white, and the stars shine down, impossibly close and yet impossibly far away. Papillion briefly wonders if his sister is among those stars now, remembering all of those stupid quotes about the stars being dead loved one's smiles left behind, but he pushes the thoughts away and instead focuses on Paris and it's citizens. He scans the rooftops, searching for Mifeng, and can't help but notice the beauty of the City of Lights at night. He has designed several works based on the city in different weather (his favorite being one labelled "Stormy Weather") but he has yet to depict Paris at night.

The moon illuminates everything with a harsh glow, the clouds from the day have dispersed along with Gabriel's fatigue. As he catches sight of Mifeng's slender silhouette, he grins before taking a running leap of the roof, his cape catching the air and allowing him to soar towards his partner.

He lands clumsily next to her, and she stifles a laugh behind a yellow gloved hand. "Hello, Papillion," she greets him, her grey eyes crinkling in delight behind the black mask that obscures her identity.

"Mifeng," he replies, bowing with more flourishes than he knows what to do with. "How has your day been?"

Mifeng grows sober, and Papillion wonders if she was also at the funeral. "Never mind, I know how much you want our secret identities to be secret." _Even with each other_ , he silently adds.

She smiles at him, "It was just a busy day, that's all, Lion." she sighs, "I had to go see a classmate's funeral." she admits.

So she was a classmate of his, Gabriel realized, a classmate with grey eyes... his mind went to a certain Chinese classmate of his, because wasn't Mifeng Chinese?, who had grey eyes, but he pushed the thoughts away. Mifeng didn't want her identity to be known, and Gabriel was willing to keep everything anonymous until her Majesty wanted otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Majesty," he said, and she rolled her eyes at the nickname but shot him a smile.

"It wasn't my sister who died." she pointed out, "Anyways, let's get started on patrol. The sooner we start, the sooner we get to go back to sleep." the bee joked, before setting off, her silver gold whip curling around chimneys and pulling her away from Papillion. With a grin, Papillion took after her, his cape catching the air and propelling him over rooftops.

* * *

They crash onto the roof they started on, exhausted but full of adrenaline. It had been a calm night, no robberies to intercept of crimes to stop, and Gabriel was pleased that there were no tears shed and suicides to stop.

"Guess this is goodnight then, Majesty," he takes her hand and presses a kiss to it, she rolls her eyes and pulls her hand away, but there is a faint smile on her lips when she says goodbye and jumps into the dark mazes of Paris streets. Gabriel drops the smile he had held for his Queen, and wrapped his arm around himself, staring at the Paris rooftops, harshly outlined by the white moonlight. The stars twinkled overheard, farther away than they were near, and Gabriel had never felt more alone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I was gone so long! I had a small writer's block halfway through writing this, but I hope that it still is up to par with your expectations. My two month break, save that one update, was much needed and much appreciated, and I hope I didn't make you all wait too much! I feel much better and I will try to move things along and update regularly to make up for the two months!**

 **As usual, I really want to know your opinions on this chapter! Tell me if it was better than, or worse than, my other chapters, and what you liked and didn't like about it, and just tell me your opinions on the story in general. It's pretty obvious, but do you guys know who Mifeng is? Do you like that idea, or do you not like it? Please let me know! Also, let me know if I told you Adrien's mother's name, Gabriel's sister's name, or anyone's age, because I'm not quite sure if I did, and that is kinda an important bit of information that I may or may not have forgotten to include! I don't think I have, but I might be missing something, and I don't want to contradict myself!**

 **PureMLTrash: Thank you! I'm normally not too good with human interactions, and so it's hard for me to write about them, but I'm trying and I'm glad you liked it :) I put a note in front that said that this was a flashback, I hope it helps, and I will start doing that for all of my chapters!**

 **Star-The-Writer: I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry that this took so long to get out, but I hope that you liked it!**

 **Q-A the Authoress: I tried on that one, I'm glad that it didn't come out forced :)**

 **RaptorJewel: I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the next one! This is one of hopefully many plot twists, I hope that you enjoyed this one!**

 **Sophia: I'm sorry for updating so late! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and, as always, thank you for commenting :)**

 **xhan: I hope that is a happy this?**

 **Otaku: I'm glad you the fanfiction! I enjoy hearing what people think of my fanfiction because it genuinely helps me when I am writing, and sometimes helps give me ideas and thoughts that get me out of writers' blocks. I mentioned that Q-A the Authoress helped me out with continuing the story after the first two chapters (because I lack foresight) with the idea of death. These will be the only two deaths in the story, that I have planned, just throwing that out there. I am planning on making it obvious that Sabine actually misses Adrien's mom in one of the upcoming chapters, i had planned that but I forgot, so thank you for reminding me! I'm glad you like my motto!**

 **Hehe p: I'm sorry about the short chapter, and the ensuing silence, but I hadn't written in a while, and so I was rusty. Which is also my excuse for this one, too, oops? The next chapters should be longer, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	8. Chapter 8

_This is in the present. It will alternate between Sabine and Gabriel's childhood to Adrien and Marinette's from here on out, unless otherwise specified._

* * *

It's the night after the funeral, and Adrien is grateful that today is the day that he is to patrol the streets with his Lady, Ladybug. The pale light of the moon illuminates his room when he shakes Plagg awake, the black spirit has the sense not to complain. The rest of the household is asleep, everyone tired from the busy day. "Transforme-moi!" he whispers, careful not to wake his father. In a flash of green light, Adrien Agreste disappears and Chat Noir appears. As Chat slips from the window, he is careful to avoid the cameras that his father installed around the house.

Chat Noir gazes across the rooftop of his family's mansion, his eyesight altered by his nighttime vision. He isn't relaxed, adrenaline from the transformation and thrill from being Chat Noir courses through his veins, but he is free from the heavy weight his mother's death cast upon him. The clouds from the funeral have not yet dispersed, and the moon and the stars are hidden from view. Adrien wonders if his mother is among those hidden stars, remembering the quotes he'd read on stars being the smiles of lost loved ones, and some of the grief he brushed off comes crashing down. He brushes the thought away, pushing off the burden of grief and pain that accompanies him whenever he thinks of his mother. Instead, he focuses of Paris, and it's civilians.

He leaps off his roof, heading towards the Eiffel Tower, where he and Ladybug meet for patrols. To help ensure their secret identites, Ladybug explained when she suggested it. Had Chat been able to argue with his Lady, he would've insisted that they shared their alter egos, but he knows that it was pointless. Instead, he agreed, and they proceeded to meet up for patrols at the Tower

As he pole vaults through the dark and empty streets, the cold Parisian air bites at the exposed skin on his face, stinging his eyes until he almost closes them. The artificial yellow light of the tower slightly warms his face, and he opens his eyes to look for his lady. He catches sight of her yo-yo first, then the beautiful sight of her swings into view. She lands next to him, as graceful as the smile that adorns her lips.

"Chat," she greets, straightening. Her blue eyes are impossibly blue and are sparkling with a freedom that he has never seen before, and it almost reminds him of a blue-eyed model, but he pushes the thought aside because there is no way that the quiet girl who let him sob on her shoulder is his fiercely sassy crime fighting partner.

"My Lady," he replies, grabbing her red-and black hand and placing a kiss upon it.

She pulls it away, the smile on her lips compressing into an irritated frown, but it doesn't stop her eyes from sparkling in that new light.

"Ready for a patrol?" She grins at him, cocky and competitive with a raised eyebrow and glimmering eyes, and Chat can feel his heart pounding at the sight. The wind that stung his eyes on his way to the tower tosses Ladybug's hair around her face, the silky blue-black strands knot and tangle in the process. Chat wonders if her hair ever impairs her vision, but it's a stupid question so he doesn't ask.

"As always," he replies, shooting her his own smirk, but it quickly changes to a smile that rivals the Cheshire Cat's.

In unison, they leap off of the tower, and as their feet land with a loud thump on the roof, Chat can almost completely forget about being Adrien and his mother's death. The steps and leaps and flips take him farther from the wearisome worries of his civilian life, and as he uses his night vision to look out for any small crimes or major akuma victims, his gaze lands on a hedge maze adjoining a cemetery, and everything comes crashing down on him.

He doesn't realize he's not moving until the sound of Ladybug's feet hitting the roof reaches his ears. "Chat?" she asks, "Are you okay?"

He wants to say yes, but that would be a lie, and he can't lie to his Lady, but he can't tell her without giving away his secret identity, and the point of a secret identity is for them to stay secret, but what can he say to tell the truth and keep a secret?

To his mortification, his vision is blurred by tears, the green-tinted Parisian landscape and Ladybug's figure become fuzzy and indistinct. "Don't worry about me," he manages to choke out, and he is relieved when Ladybug doesn't press the issue.

"You can go home, I'll finish the patrol," she offers, and when it looks like he is about to argue, she adds, "If you can't see clearly, and if you move slowly, you might fall off a roof or something."

It makes sense, and Chat reluctantly agrees. "Okay, milady." he says, and bounds away, stumbling occasionally when he lands on the roof, and in almost no time, he is slinking into the Agreste mansion.

"Claws off," he mutters, and Plagg whirls out of his ring in a black swirl.

"I want cheese," the kwami immediately states, and Adrien sighs and wipes the tears from his eyes and reaches into his pocket for the stash of camembert he always keeps for Plagg.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait between updates (again). I promise I'll start updating frequently, but life has just been conspiring against me...**

 **Anyways, I'm planning on having the chapters alternate between Sabine and Gabriel's timeline, and Adrien and Marinette's time line, but if it breaks the pattern, I'll let you know in the beginning of the chapter.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, it's pretty short, but it's based off of Sabine and Gabriel's chapter, which was also a short one, so, yeah. I plan to make the chapters longer in the future, I promise!**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, and the story in general, and tell me what you don't like as well! I'm always up to some constructive criticism! Also, I'm taking suggestions for Adrien's mother and Gabriel's sister, so if you have any ideas, you can also leave those in the reviews!**

 **mayuralover: Okay, thanks! I was looking through the chapters myself, but was wondering if I just missed it somewhere, which I often do. I'll include the names and ages soon! I'm trying not to make it too carefree since it's after a funeral, but it shouldn't always be this downtrodden.**

 **Q-A the Authoress: I hope you like this chapter! There will be some major progress in the next chapter, just giving you a warning, that I hope you enjoy!**

 **Monster: I KNOW, RiGHT? Baby Ducks are SO cute, I really want one! Because ducks in general are cute, so even when they grow up, it'll still be adorable!**

 **Sophia: I'm glad you liked that chapter, and hope you liked this chapter! There is going to be a major plot twist coming soon, which might get a little complicated, but it's the good kind, I think...**

 **With that said, I'll be coming soon with a chapter, it's already almost finished, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!  
~Spots**


End file.
